Crossover Island
by Christopherus1
Summary: Ten characters from different universes have been selected to fight on Crossover Island: Danny Phantom, Johnny Test, Phoenix Wright, Twilight Sparkle, Zim, Dan, Dipper Pines, Kick Buttowski, Makoto Naegi and Wilfre. Who will survive and return to their universe? You decide!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Crossover Island

Unknown Date

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

Phoenix Wright was lying on the ground unconcious, when he suddenly woke up. What he saw was entirely unfamiliar to him: He was somewhere deep inside a forest, and it didn't look like a part of a forest he knew. Phoenix decided to get up and rubbed his head: "Ugh… Where… Where am I? I don't remember how I got here at all… This isn't going to be Labyrinthia all over again, is it? Well I remember that I'm Phoenix Wright and I'm a lawyer, so at least my memory still works fine…" He took a look around only to find that he was all alone. He tried to call for the person who could most likely be around as well: "Maya? Maya, are you here somewhere? ...Darn, not even Maya's here… Does that mean… I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!?" he screamed as he went into his iconic shocked pose "That's a first! Usually Maya's the one getting involved in this kind of thing… no offense. But that makes me wonder even more why Maya's not here… I should call her phone number…" Phoenix got out his cell phone and dialed the number of his assisant only to realize: "No service. Of course. The Phoenix Streak continues…" A few seconds of silence followed. "So… what do I do now? I'm all alone in this foreign forest with no idea of where to go…"

"I think there's nowhere TO go." another voice suddenly spoke up, and Makoto Naegi appeared from behind a few far away trees. "I'm glad I finally found another person here, though. This place has been pretty empty so far from what I've seen." "Oh, hey there!" Phoenix responded "I'm actually glad there's someone to talk to now too. I'm Phoenix Wright, by the way. I'm a defense attorney." "Makoto Naegi, member of Future Foundation." Makoto introduced himself as well. "What's Future Foundation?" Phoenix asked, and Makoto answered: "Basically, we're trying to fight against the results from the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History and one day ultimately stop it. Say, how did you survive that? Just curious." "Uh, I don't know, I've never even heard of this oh-so-terrible event…" Phoenix admitted. "How can you not know about that!? It happened all over the world!" Makoto asked clearly confused and questioning Phoenix's sense for attention. Phoenix was now confused as well: "I don't know, but last time I checked, Los Tokio Angeles seemed fine to me." "Los Tokio Angeles?" Makoto asked "I've never heard of that place… Could it be…?" "What are you thinking, Makoto?" Phoenix asked, and Makoto explained: "You know, when I woke up here, I was at the border of this island-" "Wait, this is an island?" "Yeah, and it appears we're completely cut off from the outside world." "WHAT!?" Phoenix shouted, and Makoto continued: "Well, apparently there's an inpenetrable shield all around this island, and I don't even recognize this island, so I think it just might be that it isn't part of my universe… or yours, for that matter. In other words, I think we're from different universes and trapped in another one!" "You're telling me I'm in another universe!?" Phoenix asked in shock "So it IS like Labyrinthia all over again, except this time it's REAL!" "I have no idea what you're talking about" Makoto admitted "But as long as we don't have to kill each other to escape, I'm cool with this situation. We should probably-"

Makoto was interrupted by a female voice shouting: "Phoenix, get away from him!" followed by a magical laser beam being fired at the student! "Whoa!" Makoto shouted "What the heck!?" The attacker now appeared in the sky: It was alicorn princess Twilight Sparkle! "Twilight?" Phoenix asked, and Makoto chimed in: "You know her?" "Yes" Phoenix admitted "I totally forgot I was actually called into another universe before: Her universe. But I don't get why Twilight would attack you. She wouldn't do that unless she had a good reason… also, I don't remember her having wings…" he sheepishly admitted, when suddenly another beam crashed into the ground right in front of Makoto. "Would you cut that out!" the student shouted back at the alicorn, but she responded: "Why would I do that? You're the enemy!" "What?" Phoenix asked "What makes you think that?" Suddenly a shadowy substance was fired out of nowhere and hit a tree near Phoenix. The tree lost all its color on impact. "Gwah!" Phoenix shouted, and Twilight landed and said: "There's no time to explain! Get on my back, I'll fly us out of here!" "But-" Phoenix protested, when another beam of that shadowy substance hit another tree near him, which lost its color as well, and the one firing finally arrived at the scene: It was Wilfre! "Don't you dare run away like cowards! I'm going to drain all color out of you right now!" "Let's go!" Phoenix changed his mind and got onto Twilight's back, who flew away into the forest.

"Hey, what about me!?" Makoto shouted after them "I don't wanna die!" "Don't worry, kid." Wilfre suddenly spoke up "I'm not going to hurt you. We're on the same team, after all." "T- Teams?" Makoto asked confused. Wilfre responded: "Please, walk with me…" and the two of them went into the dephts of the forest as well.

* * *

After a few minutes, Twilight and Phoenix arrived at a place that looked a lot like a campsite: There was a campfire in the center of the place and five tents spread around it.

"We're there." Twilight said, and Phoenix got off her back. He then started to ask questions: "So, what exactly was going on back there? Why did you and that shadow guy start to attack?" "You see…" Twilight started to explain "When I woke up here at the campsite, some weird floating screen appeared out of nowhere and explained the situation to the teams. The one explaining it was hidden in the shadows, so I couldn't see who it was on the screen. They said something like this…"

 **"** ** **Greetings, characters. Ten of you, each from another universe, have been chosen to be captured on Crossover Island. If you want to escape and return to your universe, you have to fight and kill the entire opposing team. But be careful, for the other team will do the same. When one team is eliminated, the remaining members of the winning team will be returned to their universes.****

 ** **You will fight in teams of 5 vs. 5: The first team consists of Danny Phantom, Johnny Test, Phoenix Wright, Twilight Sparkle and Zim; The ones fighting in the second team are Dan, Dipper Pines, Kick Buttowski, Makoto Naegi and Wilfre.****

 ** **I expect you to kill each other quickly and regularly. If I think it has been too long since your last kill, I will make sure to make another one happen again.****

 ** **Oh, and I should probably mention that this island is full of other characters from several different universes, so if you get killed by one of those, I take no responsibility.****

 ** **Have fun!"****

"Wait, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO KILL EACH OTHER!?" Phoenix shouted in shock "I'm a defense attorney! I TRACK DOWN murderers, not ACT as one!" "I share your sentiment, Mister." another voice came out of one of the tents, and a ghost boy phased outside. "I'm a hero. I save people, not kill them. Name's Phantom, by the way. Danny Phantom." "AND I AM ZIIIM!" another member of the team crashed through the wall of his tent: A weird, green alien in an even weirder get-up. "And I have no problem at all with conquering that heinous opposing team! I will get rid of ALL OF THEM, so that I may return to earth and finish my mission! Dib won't get rid of me that easily!" "Zim…" Danny rolled his eyes "Sorry, that's just how Zim rolls. I came to know that on an adventure we had together before. It involved some evil, orange goo and it's just really hard to explain…" "Indeed it is!" Zim shouted once again "The ways in which I, ZIM, defeated that slime and took earth back for the taking are truly INDESCRIBABLE! Now tell us, who are you, blue human?" "I would like to know that, too." Danny added "We already met Twilight when that weird screen appeared, but you're new to this place." "Ah, my name's Phoenix Wright, defense attorney." Phoenix introduced himself again "Just like you and Zim know each other from a previous adventure, I am acquainted with Twilight here. Maybe we should share some more information about us with each other so we know who exactly we're working with." "Sounds good to me." Danny answered, but Twilight interrupted: "But shouldn't we do that when we're all here? We're still missing someone: That Johnny Test guy. Any of you know him?" Everyone shook their head. "So Johnny is going to be the only one none of us know…" Phoenix thought "So he might be the character we will have the most questions for…" Suddenly another voice came out of the woods: "Hey, civilization! Finally!" The character arrived and revealed itself to be Johnny Test. "Can any of you tell me why we're trapped in a forest and if this is my sisters' fault?"

* * *

"So we're supposed to kill each other… AGAIN?" Makoto Naegi dropped his head "Not even in a foreign universe Hope's Peak will let go of me!" He then regained his composure again: "But I've learned from last time, and this time we have team members we can trust! And the best thing is: NO TRIALS!" The rest of the second team was with him at the campsite of Team 2.

"I actually find it rather boring this way." Wilfre admitted "Still, I have no need to destroy this island, so I might as well work with you to escape from here." "Well we better kill'em quick, then!" Dan responded "I'm already getting tired of being trapped in here. Besides, I still have a revenge list to work down back home… Jesus will still get what he deserves!" "Uh, Jesus is dead, dude." Kick Buttowski chimed in, but Dan just responded: "It's about the principle!" "Whatever."

"I heard one of our enemies is a ghost!" Dipper exclaimed "That one's going to be mine! The Journal surely has some tips on how to defeat him!" He read through said journal.

"You can have him." Kick responded "I'm more interested in meeting this Test kid… I wanna see how good he is at stunts!"

"Then what are we waiting around here for!? Let's go over there and kick their butt!" Dan shouted. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Dipper and Wilfre shouted as well and the three of them ran out of the campsite into the forest, leaving Makoto and Kick behind.

"I wanna meet some of them, sure, but I don't really wanna kill them…" Kick thought out loud. Makoto answered: "You're not the only one, Kick. I actually met one of them earlier, Phoenix Wright. He seemed like a nice guy, but then that pony Twilight cut us off thinking I was a bad guy. I think she was just mislead." There was a short moment of silence. Then Makoto spoke up again: "Maybe we should stop the other three before they get to the other campsite." "Sounds like a good plan." Kick responded "Get on my skateboard. We'll catch up to them in no time!"

* * *

A few seconds later Kick and Makoto were riding on the skateboard on incredibly high speed! Kick seemed to enjoy it, but Makoto screamed: "Slow down! Slow down!" "No way, Jose!" Kick answered "Slow is for dillweeds!" So they continued to ride towards their team members and the enemy campsite at top speed.

* * *

Alright, this is the part where your voice counts! That's right, in this story the readers decide what's going to happen next! Starting with the next chapter, one of the characters is going to die in every chapter, and you decide who it's going to be!

Leave a review or a message voting for one character you want to stay in the story and one character you want out. The character with the worst in-out-difference (in percent) will be struck down in the next chapter. So which team is going to win is in your hands!

But that is not all! You can also tell me what you want to happen in the story (for example certain characters saying certain things, interacting with each other in a specific way or finding new characters), and I will try to include as many of your ideas as possible into the story, making it a community story!

(No NSFW or blood, though. I will not write that. Deaths will be blood-free.)

So, speak up and influence the story!

* * *

 **Remaining Characters:**

 **Team 1:**

Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Johnny Test (Johnny Test)

Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney)

Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)

Zim (Invader Zim)

 **Team 2:**

Dan (Dan VS.)

Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)

Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski)

Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa)

Wilfre (Drawn To Life)


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies?

"So your sisters actually use you as a lab rat?" Danny asked Johnny "Man, then I should be glad my sister doesn't do that to me…" "Actually, it's pretty cool!" Johnny responded "Sure, some of the experiments backfire… okay, A LOT of them backfire, but the ones that don't are totally awesome and I saved the world multiple times with them!" "Wow, that IS impressive!" Twilight said. All Zim could think about was: "Interesting… Say, flaming hair boy, you wouldn't mind me dissecting you to gain some of those unique lab rat powers of yours, would you?" "Um, OF COURSE I would mind!" Johnny answered "I'm kinda fond of my life, you know? Stupid alien…" "Are you calling ME, ZIM, STUPID!?" Zim started to shout, as suddenly Phoenix's voice rose up: "HOLD IT! Calm down, you two. We need each other if we want to escape. So you better get along now, you can always get on each others throats after this whole thing is over." "Fine." Johnny and Zim accepted. "By the way, thanks for bringing these cans of milk with you, Johnny." Phoenix continued speaking, holding up his glass filled with milk "Where did you get those?" "Oh, I came across a cowshed on my way here." Johnny responded "I was thirsty, so I milked the cows and took the milk with me in some cans standing nearby." "Whoa…" Danny remarked, and Zim asked: "You wouldn't mind showing us that cowshed later, would you?" "You want to abduct the cows, don't you?" Johnny said, and Zim's eyes shifted around: "Uh, nooo? It, uh, would just be helpful to know where to get more milk for the team!" Johnny responded: "I can tell you're lying, yet you still have a point. Alright, how about I show you right now?"

"How about no?" another voice suddenly spoke up and Dan came into view, followed by Dipper and Wilfre. "I suggest you get your butt kicked instead!" Dan continued speaking, but Danny responded: "Ah, so you're that other team we've heard so much about. Where are the other two members? Already chickened out?" "Wha- Where ARE they?" Dan asked as he finally turned around to see that Makoto and Kick were missing. "Yeah, we probably should have made sure we're all together before storming the enemy camp…" Dipper realized.

But it didn't take long before the other two arrived on Kick's skateboard. "Oh no, we're too late…" Makoto said. Now Kick took the word: "Listen, we don't want to fight you-" "We do." Dan, Dipper and Wilfre disagreed.

Danny, Johnny, Phoenix and Twilight in the meantime were just standing there, completely motionless. "Don't move and don't get agressive." Danny started to whisper to the others "Maybe they'll get into an argument and forget about us, and then we might be able to esca-"

"ATTAAAAACK!" Zim suddenly shouted and ran towards the enemy team, Johnny, Phoenix and Twilight being startled by it and Danny just doing a facepalm.

Dan turned back towards team 1, seeing Zim charging at them, and said: "You're on, alien!" So the two of them engaged in a battle of fists.

* * *

Dipper in the meanwhile ran towards Danny and shouted: "Alright, ghost, your time's up!" Danny noticed the boy and responded: "Now hold on! I don't want to fight you!" "Of course you don't!" Dipper said "Because you have no chance of beating me anyway!" "No, because YOU have no chance and I'm not going to hurt innocent people!" Danny shouted. "What makes you think I can't beat you?" Dipper asked, and Danny responded: "Well, for starters, you don't have an anti-ghost-weapon to hurt me with…" "Uh, yes I do." Dipper disagreed and brought out a thermos made of wood. Danny was surprised: "Okay, I give you that I didn't see it coming that you would have something so closely resembling my Fenton Thermos, but honestly this just looks like a cheap knock-off." he laughed. Dipper was unfazed by this: "Laugh all you want, ghost, but I built this with the help of the journal, so it works despite it being made of wood. There's not much to work with around here, you know!" And with that, Dipper opened the wooden thermos and a blue beam came out of it! "Wah!" Danny screamed and dodged the beam "Please, listen to me! I'm a good ghost! You don't have to do this!" "Yeah right!" Dipper responded "Take that!" Another beam shot out of the thermos and Danny dodged it again: "Would you put that thing away!" The ghost now fired a ghost ray in the direction of the thermos, but Dipper moved it out of its path: "You're not shooting that thing out of my hands that easily! Have another shot!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Johnny Test and Kick Buttowski were standing across from each other. "Alright, here's the thing, Test" Kick started, standing on his skateboard "I don't want to kill you. But I would always be up for a stunt challenge just for fun." "Sounds fair enough." Johnny responded and pushed a button on his shoes, which transformed into rollerblades. He then put on a helmet and brought out a USB stick, which transformed into a brick sword. "Heh, nice sword" Kick said "But don't you think all those bricks make it kinda weak?" The question was answered by Johnny hitting Kick hard on his helmet, and the daredevil let out an "Ow!" "You just gotta know how to use it!" Johnny smirked "By the way, I decline your offer. You're the enemy, this whole game isn't fair and it isn't fun either. So prepare to fight me!" "Heh, you're just as hard-headed as me." Kick smiled before being hit on the head again "Ow! Too bad we don't share the same opinion about each other. I don't like to do this to ya, but alright, game on!" So the two of them started to fight on skateboard and rollerblades, fighting all over the place.

* * *

"And what are you supposed to be?" Twilight asked Wilfre, who just appeared before her. The little shadow answered: "Oh, I am nothing but a simple hero, even though most others would consider me a villain. I only want the best for my universe… which is why i must return to it to destroy it, no matter who I have to kill for it!" "Well in that case I won't have a problem destroying you!" Twilight responded "Because you DO sound like a villain and your death would probably save your universe!" "Too bad you won't get a hit on me!" Wilfre shouted and shot a shadow beam towards Twilight. But she dodged it and the beam hit the campfire behind her, which lost all its color and warmth. "What did you do to the fire?" Twilight demanded to know, but Wilfre responded: "That doesn't matter! You should watch out for yourself!" With that, Wilfre shot another shadow beam at Twilight and she dodged again, starting to return some magic beams at him.

* * *

Makoto and Phoenix were just standing to the side of the battle field, watching the war unfold. "This is stupid." Makoto said "Why are we fighting each other? Shouldn't we just all work together so that we might all be able to escape?" "I get what you're saying" Phoenix responded "But it seems the only way to escape is to defeat the enemy team…" "It doesn't have to be." Makoto answered "Haven't you been wondering who's pulling the strings behind all this? Who that person in the shadows was that appeared before us on a screen? What if we found that person and defeated them?" "Hey, you're right! If we beat the mastermind, we can all escape!" Phoenix realized. But then Makoto thought: "But how do we get the others to listen? ...Hey! Hey, everyone! HEEEY!" Makoto's shouting fell on deaf ears, and Phoenix responded: "Let me try…" he stretched out his arm, pointed with his index finger and shouted:

" _ **SILENCE!"**_

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and set their eyes on Phoenix and Makoto. In the spur of the moment, Dipper 'accidentally' caught Danny in the thermos and Zim just as 'accidentally' spilt a can of milk all over Dan. "Hey, watch it!" Dan shouted, but Makoto shouted back: "Shut your trap and listen!" Surprised, the jerk fell silent. "Tell us: Why are we fighting again?" Makoto asked, and Johnny raised his hand: "Because a disembodied voice on a screen told us to fight or die." "But what if we found that so-called 'Disembodied Voice' and defeated them?" Phoenix asked, and Dipper responded: "I… guess we would all be able to escape…?" "I'm all for this idea!" Kick said "I say we find the one responsible and kick their Buttowski! So, where do we start looking?" Phoenix and Makoto were looking at each other: "Uuuhh…"

"Argh!" came suddenly Dan's voice, and Makoto responded: "Didn't I tell you to keep it quiet?" "I know that!" Dan shouted "But that stupid alien spilt milk on me and I'm allergic to lactose! I got so much milk on me, some of it went down my throat!" "WHAT!?" Phoenix shouted in shock when Dan fell to the ground, cringing. "Somepony call an ambulance!" Twilight shouted, but Dipper responded: "We're trapped in a forest! We don't HAVE an ambulance!" Now a lot of angry eyes were on Zim who caused this to happen in the first place, but the alien just said: "What? He's the enemy! I have no reason NOT to hurt him! Besides, it's not like he's dead yet or anything-" Suddenly, a gigantic robotic foot crashed into the ground and crushed Dan below."Whow. Didn't see that coming." Johnny remarked. "-aaand now he is. AAAHH, WHAT'S THAT!?" Zim now shouted and pointed at the thing the robotic foot belonged to: A gigantic red and purple samurai robot. A voice spoke through the robot: "I heard you wanted to work together to find and fight me? This will simply not do. The price you pay is the death of the first character, and now it's time to spread rivalry again and show you who decides the flow of the game here." The head of the robot went down to the ground to look directly at Phoenix and Makoto: "Wright... Naegi… you are truly smart, thinking of defying me to save everyone… but this is not how things work around here. So prepare to fight this nice little robot I found in a pirate game." The robot went back up to strike an epic and dangerous pose: "Meet Stupendor X!"

* * *

Okay, you know the drill. You decide who stays and who dies.

Leave a review or a message voting for one character you want to stay in the story and one character you want out. The character with the worst in-out-difference (in percent) will be struck down in the next chapter.

You can also still tell me what you want to happen in the story (for example certain characters saying certain things, interacting with each other in a specific way or finding new characters), and I will try to include as many of your ideas as possible into the story.

(No NSFW or blood, though.)

So, speak up and influence the story once again!

* * *

 **Remaining Characters:**

 **Team 1:**

Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Johnny Test (Johnny Test)

Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney)

Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)

Zim (Invader Zim)

 **Team 2:**

 _[X]Dan (Dan VS.)[X]_

Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)

Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski)

Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa)

Wilfre (Drawn To Life)

* * *

Note: Stupendor X is the robot from the Stormzilla Fight in Pirate101.


	3. Chapter 3: Rise of the Alien

"That… is one big robot." is all Johnny could bring out. That triggered Danny's voice from inside Dipper's thermos: "Really? How big is it? I kinda lack the view, y'know…" "It's… really big." Makoto answered "About three times as tall as the trees around here." "Damn that's big!" came Danny's response out of the thermos "I think our best bet to defeat it is if we all team up together to fight it." Dipper gave the thermos an unamused look: "I'm not going to release you, ghost teen."

At that moment, the robot spoke up again: "Eight against one? Why, isn't that a bit unfair? How about we reduce the numbers a bit?" The Stupendor X lifted one of its arms and aimed the palm of its hand at the entire group, letting a radiowave out of that palm. Apparently, it only affected Johnny, Phoenix, Twilight, Kick and Makoto, making them fall unconcious and unable to act. "Much better." the robot said satisfied, and Dipper could only respond: "Man that's OP."

He then turned to Zim and Wilfre: "Well, looks like we're the only ones left to beat that big pile of metal. Come on!" The two villains however made no attempt to help the boy. "Nah, you go do that. Have fun!" Zim said, and Wilfre agreed: "We'll be laying back here, watching you kill yourself and that ghost kid and making our job easier for us."

After a long silence, Dipper looked back at the thermos. "I changed my mind. Let's work together, ghost boy." With these words, Dipper set Danny free, and the ghost responded: "Glad to see you can finally be reasoned with. Oh, and it's Phantom. Danny Phan- Whoa that's a big robot!" Danny exclaimed as he turned around to see Stupendor X. "You were not lying!" "Well, that's the robot we have to take down." Dipper said "On our own. Only the two of us." "That's going to be one heck of a battle." Danny agreed "Just let me help you with something real quick…" The ghost flipped a switch on Dipper's thermos "There. That should let you shoot ecto-beams just like any of my parents' weapons." "Your parents hunt ghosts?" Dipper asked, and Danny answered: "I'm living in difficult family circumstances." "Oh, well, thanks… I guess… But couldn't I just have captured the robot like I caught you?" Dipper asked curiously. Danny answered in a deadpan tone: "That only works on ghosts, not on robots." "What about ghost robots?" "Yes, but this isn't one of those. Stop asking and fight that robot already before it falls asleep from our dialogue!" "I can confirm this." the samurai robot chimed in "I'm getting tired over here, so let's start this already! I long for another death!"

With these words, the big robot drew out a proportionally big samurai sword and hit it just in front of Dipper, who jumped back in shock: "Okay, okay, I get it! Game on!" Dipper aimed his thermos and shot ecto-beams out of it, trying to hit the Stupendor X. "Try to hold out!" Danny said "I'll go into the robot and try to power it down from within!" "You can do that?" Dipper asked, and Danny responded: "Yup! Just keep it distracted!"

With that, the ghost flew towards the robot, but was abruptly stopped by a green shield. "Wha… A ghost shield? Where did you get that?" Danny asked and the robot voice explained: "Do you really think I would trap random characters on an island without doing ANY research on them? I'm prepared for every single one of you. You will not be able to pass through my ghost shield to hurt this robot, and neither will the other boy's ecto-beams do any harm to it. You cannot possibly win." The ghost boy's response came suspiciously fast: "Well, I guess you're right. Danny Phantom will not be able to pass this ghost shield." And then, Danny just flew out of the robot's sight. The Stupendor X scratched its head: "That was a little too easy for my taste… But I guess that decides who's going to die next!" The samurai robot eyed Dipper, who just gulped: "Uh oh."

Meanwhile, Danny had flown behind the Stupendor X and landed there. "Danny Phantom can't get through the ghost shield…" Two white rings formed around the ghost boy, and he transformed into his human self, Danny Fenton. "...but Danny Fenton CAN." With that, he just walked straight through the shield, and once inside, transformed back into Danny Phantom. "Aw man, that's almost too easy! That guy has to do his research more thoroughly! Now, on to business." The ghost boy turned intangible and entered the Stupendor X, where he suddenly realized: "...Darn, I have no idea how this robot works! Guess I'll just mess with the parts until it shuts down…" And so, Danny jumped from robot part to robot part in a Ghost Trick-like manner, messing with every part in every way possible, going after the trial-and-error system.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim suddenly got an idea while he was watching the current events unfold. ' _Wait a minute… The ghost boy and the boy with the thermos are busy and everyone else, including flaming hair boy, is incapable of doing anything! This is my chance to grab the flaming hair kid and dissect him for his lab rat powers!'_

With these thoughts, the alien stood up, only to be stopped by Wilfre: "Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you're going? You're not going to help those two, are you?" the shadow squinted his eyes in suspicion. Zim immediately responded: "What? Of course not! I'm just using this chance to nab flaming hair boy and… uh… make him show me the cowshed he found, yes. I definitely don't plan to dissect him, STOP QUESTIONING ME!" "Alright then…?" Wilfre was confused "Go ahead." "THE GREAT ZIM DOESN'T NEED YOUR APPROVEMENT, but thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile Dipper was still trying to get the ecto-beams through to the robot, without success. And the robot was striking back with all its force, making Dipper fight for his life.

"You cannot possibly win, Dipper Pines." the Stupendor X boomed "All you have is that useless thermos, and Danny Phantom has abandoned you. Face the truth and prepare to die!" "Never!" Dipper shouted back, and suddenly another voice spoke through the robot: "I agree. The only one who is going to go down today is this hunk of junk!" It was Danny's voice speaking through the Stupendor X, and the original robot voice was surprised: "But… how!? How did you get into my system!?" "Dude, you gotta do your research more carefully. I'm only HALF ghost, you know." "You are?" The original voice and Dipper said at the same time. "I'll explain later." Danny directed his voice at Dipper "But for now it's time to screw around a little bit with this robot." "Dammit!" the original voice shouted, but quickly regained its composure. "Whatever. You're still going down, Dipper Pines!" The robot directed its arm at Dipper, ready to fire a beam out of its hand… but it came out under one of its robotic feet, making the Stupendor X stumble a bit. "Whoa!" the original robot voice said "Well played, Phantom, but I'll figure out how everything works now." This time, the robot lifted the leg the beam just came out of and directed that at Dipper: "Okay, NOW say goodbye to-"

Suddenly, both the robot and Dipper got distracted by Zim walking across the battlefield.

Zim looked around him and realized he was being looked at. "Oh. Nevermind me. I just want to pick something up." He went ahead across the field, grabbed Johnny and dragged him back the same way he came. "Oh, just go ahead. No need to worry about me and flaming hair boy and what I might want to do with him. None at all. Carry on." The alien continued to leave the scene, Johnny dragged behind him, walking off into the deep forest.

"I think we should be worried about that." Dipper finally spoke, but the robot simply replied: "Well, it's none of MY business, so… where was I? Oh yes: PREPARE TO DIE!"

The robot intended to shoot another beam out of its foot to hit Dipper with… but instead the entire leg went further up and kicked the robot into its own stomach. "Gah!" The robot voice shouted "Come on, leg, get out of there! Obeeeyyy meee… Don't yoouuu dare shuuut doooooo…" Those were the last words the robot said before it shut down and fell to the ground.

Danny got out of the pile of metal and landed next to Dipper. "Thanks for your help, kid." the ghost boy said "Without your help I couldn't have snuck into the robot to defeat it from within." "Oh, I was just distracting him." Dipper responded "You were the one who did the beating." Then they simultaneously said: "You know, you're not so bad." They stopped, then laughed together, until they got interrupted by Wilfre: "What are you two doing!? You're enemies!"

As that realization hit the two, they looked at each other again, several mixed feelings in their faces. Then Dipper reluctantly said: "Uh, just, uh, grab your friends and get outta here… c-creep… before I change my mind and catch you again…" "WHAT!? Don't let them escape!" Wilfre shouted "Well, if you won't do it, then I will!" The shadow began shooting at Danny with his shadow beams, and Danny tried to dodge them while trying to pick up the unconcious Phoenix and Twilight. After the ghost boy got the other two, he escaped with them, and Wilfre shouted: "Oh Baki!" The shadow looked at Dipper and continued: "You deserve to be punished for this… But that wouldn't help our team too much, so you're lucky."

Just then Kick and Makoto woke back up. "Ugh… what happened?" Makoto asked, and Kick responded: "I think there was some kind of radiowave knocking us out…" The daredevil looked at Dipper and Wilfre: "So, what'd we miss?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim was still dragging Johnny through the forest, when the boy suddenly woke up again and saw what Zim was doing. Johnny took a moment to think and then realized: "You're abducting me, aren't you?" "Ah, so you're awake again!" Zim noticed and let go of the boy "That means I can stop dragging you! If you would kindly follow me to your doom…" "What!? Why would I willingly do that?" Johnny asked and stood up from the ground. Zim responded: "Because I am ZIM! Also, I want your powers to utterly crush the enemy. Since we're on the same team, you're kinda obligated to help me." "Uh, if you want my powers to 'utterly crush the enemy', you could just have me do it for you." Johnny pointed out "We ARE on the same team, after all." "BUT I WANT YOUR POWERS!" Zim shouted "And sometimes you have to give a sacrifice to win." "Well, I refuse to be your sacrifice!" Johnny replied angrily "Mutant Powers activate!" With these words, Johnny Test transformed into Johnny X!

"Wow. That's impressive." Zim admitted, and Johnny said: "And that's not all I can do! Flaming farts activate!" And just as Johnny said, fire began to shoot out of his butt, giving Zim a run for his money: "GAAAAAH!" "Come back here! I'm not finished with you!" Johnny X shouted and chased the running Zim.

The alien just continued to shout without a break: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHH! AAA- Oh hey, so this is where the cowshed is." Zim realized as the cowshed Johnny mentioned came into view. The alien changed his direction and ran straight for the cowshed, running inside and hiding between the cows.

Johnny arrived shortly after, entering the cowshed as well. He looked through the rows of cows standing inside: "Okay, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, pig, cow, cow…" At the next one, Johnny stopped. Before him stood Zim, nicely in a row with all the other cows. The alien did not move at all, but after realizing Johnny was intensely staring at him, he let out a loud: "MOO!" Johnny was clearly unimpressed, so Zim shoved a cow in front of him and said: "You wouldn't hurt a cow, would you?" "A cow: no." Johnny responded "You: yes." "Great, so I can use these cows as shields!" Zim cheered and moved along with the cow always in front of him.

Johnny had enough of those games and walked behind Zim, who immediately shouted: "AAAHH!" and slid below the cow to the other side, stumbling across something in the process. "WHO DARES MAKE ME FALL AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Zim shouted before he realized what it was that made him stumble: "...Oh. It's a box… WITH AN IRKEN SYMBOL!? THIS WAS SENT BY THE TALLEST!" "Uh, dude, I'm still here, about to finish you off." Johnny remarked, but Zim just pushed him away: "Yeah yeah, just a minute." Johnny rolled his eyes: "Meh, guess I can grant you your last wish…"

That's when Zim noticed that there was a note attached to the box. He ripped it off and read it in his head:

' _Hello Zim,_

 _Glad you could make it here. I saw your actions and intentions back at the Stupendor X fight. Well, obviously, since I WAS the Stupendor X. I want to help you on the path you're trying to take, so I got you this little present from your home planet. I hope you enjoy it. Now go and kill them all!_

 _-? ? ?'_

' _This must be from the one pulling the strings of this game!'_ Zim connected the dots ' _He is favoring me, ZIM!'_ The alien quickly unpacked the box, and something materialized out of it, forming itself around Zim. A few moments later, Zim was in the control panel of a robot he knew all too well: "HAHA! The Megadoomer! I've missed you so much!" Johnny was shocked at this turn of events, but still managed to let out: "What is it with this island and robots?" "Who cares?" Zim replied "All I know is that you're going to hand over your powers to me right now!" "Over my dead body!" Johnny shouted, and Zim said: "We can arrange that!" Thus, the final battle between those two began, of which only one of them would come out alive…

* * *

"...and that's when the Stupendor X shut down and we had won!" Dipper told his story to the rest of the group as they walked out of the forest and onto the shores of the island. Wilfre finished: "Yeah, and then the idiot let the entire enemy team escape! Well, what was left of it, anyway. No idea where the alien went with that kid." "Shouldn't we be worried about that?" Makoto asked, and Dipper responded: "That's what I said!" "That's what she said…" Wilfre giggled, and Dipper shouted: "Hey!" "What?" Wilfre asked innocently "You were the one who set it up for me." Dipper growled, but said nothing else.

"Say, why did we decide to go to the shore again?" Kick chimed in, and Makoto answered: "We can get a better view of the island from here. At least better than from within the forest." "Yeah, being at our campsite isn't the smartest idea right now anyway." Dipper thought "It's kind of our hub and the first place the other team would search." "At least you're smart, pinecone." Wilfre responded "So lets search for any distinguishing landmarks to check." "Check for what?" Kick asked, and Wilfre admitted: "I dunno. It's still better than sitting around doing nothing watching everyone around us die." "Yeah, I guess that would be kinda terrifying…" Kick agreed, but surprisingly Wilfre disagreed: "No, it would be boring! So go search for stuff." "Then I'll search for stuff to skate down on!" Kick answered, only to get a "Whatever." from the little shadow.

"Okay, let's adress the elephant in the room- uh, on this island first…" Makoto spoke up "...the gigantic shield keeping us stuck on this island, and the wall of which we could touch if we swam a little out there." He pointed towards the end of the shore, across the water.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Kick responded "I, however, just found something much cooler and much more fun: A gigantic volcano in the middle of the island!" "What!?" Dipper shouted "That's not cool! What if it's an active volcano!?" "Then it's even cooler!" Kick replied "Kick Buttowski, the first daredevil to skate inside an active volcano! I'll be famous!" "If you survive." Makoto reminded the daredevil "We ARE still stuck and forced to kill people."

"Hey, guys!" Dipper suddenly spoke up "Look over there! I think I can see parts of a destroyed airplane to the far right of that volcano! If we can get there and see if we can repair it, we might be able to get off this island!" He was answered with silence. "What?" Dipper asked, and Makoto just pointed up at the shield surrounding the island: "I just finished adressing that elephant!" "Oh, right." Dipper was embarassed.

"Oh Baki!" Wilfre suddenly said, and everyone else turned to him to ask: "What?" Wilfre pointed in front of him, where the Megadoomer left the forest and approached the team. "And there I thought we were done with robots." the little shadow said in annoyance. "Well, too bad for you, for I, ZIM, have found the ultimate weapon to wipe out the entire enemy team at once!" the alien shouted, then returned to his normal voice level: "...The enemy team is you." "We know that." Kick responded. Dipper continued: "Where is the rest of your team?" "I dunno." Zim admitted "And honestly, I don't need them. But I, ZIM, will be their HERO when they find out that I defeated all of you at once, ensuring our safe return! Well, except for flaming hair boy. He's dead." "Huh? When did that happen?" Kick asked, half confused, half shocked, but Wilfre already knew what was up: "So THAT'S what you did to that boy after you dragged him away! You killed one of your own teammates!? You're… You're… worse than ME! And that's saying something!" "It's true." Dipper confirmed.

"Well, sometimes you have to sacrifice something to win." Zim said "In this case, I sacrificed flaming hair boy to get his mutant powers. SO BOW BEFORE MY MEGADOOMER… X!" "How original." Makoto let out, and Zim replied: "You're in no position to make fun of me! So die by my Megadoomer or surrender… and THEN die by my Megadoomer! Really, every choice I give you is death."

* * *

Okay, you know the drill. You decide who stays and who dies.

Leave a review or a message voting for one character you want to stay in the story and one character you want out. The character with the worst in-out-difference (in percent) will be struck down in the next chapter.

You can also still tell me what you want to happen in the story (for example certain characters saying certain things, interacting with each other in a specific way or finding new characters), and I will try to include as many of your ideas as possible into the story.

(No NSFW or blood, though.)

So, speak up and influence the story once again!

* * *

 **Remaining Characters:**

 **Team 1:**

Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

 _[X]Johnny Test (Johnny Test)[X]_

Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney)

Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)

Zim (Invader Zim)

 **Team 2:**

 _[X]Dan (Dan VS.)[X]_

Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)

Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski)

Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa)

Wilfre (Drawn To Life)


	4. Chapter 4: Phoenix' Despair

"It's time to end this game right now!" Zim hissed "None of you would have a chance of survival anyway." "What makes you so sure about that?" Makoto asked "I myself actually have a lot of experience in surviving situations like these." "But aren't you wondering how I got my hands on this beautiful Megadoomer?" Zim smirked "It was sent to me by the one controlling this island! That's right! I'm their favourite, and I even have their blessing to kill anyone I want! Now, considering this, do you still think it would be smart to fight me?" "He's backed up by the Game Master!?" Dipper asked in shock "I-I'm not sure it's a good idea to mess with an enemy player turned Master Lackey…" Wilfre just scoffed: "Phh. I always battled everyone no matter who it was, so why should I care now?" "Mr. Evil Shadow has a point." Kick added "Besides, if Zim's a lackey of the one who imprisoned us here now, who knows what that alien could do to all of us if we don't beat him!" "I guess we have no choice then..." Makoto said "Zim, it doesn't matter if a fight with you would be smart or not, the truth of the matter is we HAVE to fight you, now! It's either us or you to go down now!" "Oohh, that is promising to be interesting!" Zim replied "Very well, I accept your declaration of war! Prepare for battle!" Dipper readied his wooden thermos, Kick got onto his skateboard, Wilfre was ready to fire away his shadow beams and Makoto got a gun and a pack of truth bullets out of his jacket. He loaded the gun with the truth bullets: "Good thing I always carry this with me since that Hope's Peak Academy thing happened." Together the four of them stood against Zim and his readied Megadoomer. The battle was about to begin any moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny had brought Phoenix and Twilight back to their camp. "Thanks for picking us up and bringing us out of enemy fire." Phoenix thanked Danny, but then Twilight asked the obvious question: "What happened back there anyway?" "Well…" Danny started to explain "To keep it short, that Stupendor X put you out of order, and I worked together with that Dipper kid to bring it down while Wilfre and Zim refused to help altogether…" "Speaking of Zim…" Phoenix brought up "Where is he anyway?" "And where's Johnny, for that matter?" Twilight added. Danny answered: "...You know, that's a good question. After the battle was over, they were kinda just… gone." "Well, let's just hope the two of them don't tear each other apart…" Phoenix sweat "I recall Zim talking about wanting to have Johnny's powers…" "Yeah, it's kind of quiet around here without the two of them." Twilight said "I really hope they'll join us again soon… hopefully alive…" "Actually…" Phoenix thought out loud "Since we don't have anything else to do, we might as well search for them. That way we can also explore this place a little more." "Sounds good to me!" Danny agreed, and Twilight also approved: "Sure, a little exploration can't hurt! So, which direction are we going to check first?" "I'm going to fly above the forest and scout out any distinguishing landmarks we can walk towards." Danny let the other two know "I'll be right back." "Hey, wait a second, I can fly too!" Twilight shouted after the leaving ghost boy and followed him up into the air, leaving Phoenix on his own on the ground. "Um, guys? Unlike you, I don't possess the power to fly like a bird, even if my name may imply otherwise! ...Guys?" The attorney sighed. "Guess I'll just wait then. All by myself. Maybe some thinking time is just what I need anyway…" Suddenly, his thought process got interrupted by the last sound he expected to hear in this universe: A ridiculously childish ringtone - The Steel Samurai ringtone, coming from his own phone! "W-WHAT!? But- I thought there was no signal here! Who would be capable of calling me in a place like this!?" The attorney took the phone call: "H-Hello? Phoenix Wright speaking." "Good day to you, Mr. Phoenix Wright" a distorted voice answered "You may be wondering who I am and how I am able to call your phone." "Well… yes." Phoenix admitted "Though considering I don't get any signals into other universes, you must be calling from this island. And seeing how this place is outfitted, I could only imagine two individuals who would have the capacity to make a call in a place like this." "You're smart, Mr.-" the voice started, but then stopped. "Wait… TWO individuals? Who are you talking about?" The attorney replied: "Well, one is the master of this island… and the other one would be Larry Butz." "How would Larry Butz be capable of calling you all the way out here!?" the voice asked, and Phoenix responded: "Well… He's Larry." "Um… okay… Anyway!" The voice continued "Since it should be clear that I am not Larry, you are right to assume that I am the master, the puppeteer of this game. You see, I want to have a word with you." "About what?" Phoenix asked, and the voice responded: "About the status of your group, and what is soon going to happen to you. I feel like you have the right to know." "What are you talking about?" Phoenix asked, his interest piqued "Did something happen to Johnny and Zim? Am I the next victim!?" "Calm down, Mr. Wright. You are not the next on the list." The voice said "But speaking of victims, don't bother searching for Mr. Test. He's gone." "WHAT!?" the attorney shouted "Who or what was it!? How did he die!?" "Ah, that brings me to the matter of Zim." the voice continued "He's still alive, but he's working for me now. He also killed Mr. Test. It appears your team is no longer pulling on the same string, he he he…" "This… This can't be happening…" Phoenix's vision began to blur "If… if our team doesn't work together, our chances of surviving fall greatly… We… We're all going to die!" "But that is not all yet." the voice interrupted him, and the attorney asked: "What more can there be!?" The master reminded him: "Remember, there's still the matter of yourself. You see, you will get the prime advantage of knowing who the next victim will be!" "...Why?" Phoenix asked "Do you want me to join you too?" "Oh, so close, but not quite." the voice responded "You see, the next one to fall will be... Mr. Makoto Naegi." "Wait… WHAT!?" Phoenix shouted "But… I still don't get why you're telling me this. Makoto is on the other team, and knowing he's up next has nothing to do with me!" "That is where you're wrong." The voice said "The two of you have grown pretty close to each other, have you not?" "Well, I guess so…" the attorney sheepishly said. The master continued: "Well, I'm sorry to inform you that the one who will take Mr. Naegi's life… will be you, Mr. Wright." "W-WHAT!? NO WAY!" Phoenix shouted again "I would never kill him, or anyone else for that matter!" "I'm afraid you will have no choice but to kill him." the voice explained "You will see in time. And when that time comes, remember that there will be a trial for Mr. Naegi's death." "There will be a trial?" "Yup. And imagine what would happen if you took up the defense bench then. What your situation would be." "N-No way… I'd be trapped!" Phoenix realized "I-I can't let this happen! But… why are you warning me about this?" "Warning?" the voice laughed "That was no warning! All I wanted to do is to pile up the pressure on you! Ha ha ha!" "Of course…" Phoenix sweat, his vision fading in and out. Meanwhile the master ended the conversation: "Well, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts now. Have fun!" Then, the call ended. Just then Danny and Twilight came back, and Twilight reported: "Sorry we left you behind, Mr. Wright. Danny and I spotted a volcano and the remains of an old airplane, and we agreed to walk towards the plane after I convinced ghost boy here that the volcano was too dangerous." Danny grumbled a bit in confirmation, but then the two of them realized that Phoenix didn't look too good, almost desperate. "Uh, what's wrong?" Twilight asked "You… don't look too good…" "Oh, uh, it's nothing!" Phoenix suddenly jumped to attention "I guess I just got a bit sick… or something… Let's go to that airplane and hope Zim is somewhere along the way. I need to talk to him." "Huh? Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Danny wondered "And what about Johnny?" "I don't think we'll find him anytime soon" Phoenix responded "I… have a gut feeling about this…" With those words the attorney started walking. The other two exchanged confused looks, but then followed after him.

* * *

In the meantime, Zim and the other team had their weapons at their ready, and Zim said: "The battle begins at the count of three!" "Three!" Kick shouted and dashed towards Zim on his skateboard. "You never specified who has to say the number!" The daredevil took to the air on his skateboard to come down onto Zim from above, but the alien reminded everyone of one important fact: "Ha! Remember that my Megadoomer has Flaming Hair Boy's lab rat powers as well! Mutant powers activate!" With that, the Megadoomer began to shift and transformed into Cat Noir. With the cat hero's powers now available to Zim, he shouted out: "Cataclysm!", and as Kick's skateboard came down, Zim Noir grabbed the board and made it fall apart into a million pieces while Kick jumped off to save himself. "Hey! That was my skateboard!" the daredevil mourned the loss of his treasured possession, and Makoto took his turn to start shooting his truth bullets towards the Zim-Human-Cat. Zim Noir dodged some of the bullets and quickly changed shape again: He was now Vlad Plasmius and used his ghost powers to reflect the rest of the bullets, which now came shooting back at Makoto, who dodged his own bullets. "Well, so much for that." the student said and Dipper jumped into the action with his wooden thermos: "Turning into a ghost was a big mistake, Zim!" He activated the capturing mechanism of the thermos, but before that reached Zim, the alien transformed again: He was now Star Butterfly, who was obviously not a ghost at all, so the capturing mechanism had no effect on him. However, Zim Butterfly cast a spell towards Dipper: "Ghostly Blast!" The spell hit Dipper, and he transformed into a ghost. The capturing mechanism detected him, and Dipper was sucked into the thermos. "Damn, this thing is uncomfortable!" the kid said from inside his weapon "Now I know why ghosts don't want to end up in here…" While Makoto got Dipper back out of the thermos, Wilfre started his playtime with Zim: "Now I really have a bone to pick with you, alien." He fired an entire storm of shadow beams at Zim Butterfly, but the alien once again transformed, this time into the unicorn Starlight Glimmer, and used her magic to surround himself with a mighty magical shield that held off all shadows. When Zim got rid of Star's powers, Dipper also transformed back to normal, but the group had to admit that with Johnny's powers, Zim was almost untouchable. "Baki! We can't hit him!" Wilfre let out in an annoyed tone. "That's right!" Zim Glimmer shouted "With Flaming Hair Boy's powers, I can be anyone I want, making me unhittable! But why stop there? I could even make you do my work for me by deceiving you!" With those words, Zim transformed into Gunther and spoke to Kick: "I think it would be dangerous to hang out with those guys. I think the right thing to do would be to kill them. You trust me, right?" "Gah…" Kick let out in confusion, and Zim transformed into Mabel to speak to Dipper: "These guys are totally mean! Why do you work with the people who threatened me? Aren't you on your sister's side?" Dipper took a step back: "I…" Zim transformed again and now took the appearance of Sayaka Maizono: "And you, Makoto! Why are you fighting me? Weren't you in love with me? Come join me, and I will marry you!" Makoto was completely out of his mind: "Bu-Bu-Bu-Thi-Thi-Thi-Guuuuuh…" "All fools." Wilfre looked at his teammates "How do you plan to get me, huh? I have no friends or family that I would willingly listen to." "Hmmm…" Zim Maizono thought for a moment "Well, you're right, I can't really deceive you… but I can scare you out of your wits!" As such, Zim transformed again, and at the sight of the thing the alien had transformed into, the shadow took a few steps back: "Gah… The one thing that can take me on…!" The rest of the team recovered as they saw the thing Zim transformed into, and they looked at Wilfre with a look of disbelief and amusement. Finally, Makoto spoke up: "A Nintendo DS pen? Really?" "I-I have my reasons!" Wilfre shouted "That thing's the devil! The devil, I tell you!" "Whatever you say…" Dipper giggled, and Wilfre responded: "Sh-Shut up…" "As funny as this is" Kick took the word "may I suggest we run?" As everyone grasped the current situation again, they all agreed: "Agreed." And so, they ran away screaming, with Zim following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phoenix, Danny and Twilight arrived at the site where the old plane sat. It was broken and worn down, its walls covered in holes. Many of the windows were destroyed as well, but the stairs to the entrance door, which was missing its, well, door, seemed to be alright enough to climb. Although there was also a big luggage department below the main floor that you could enter without using the stairs. The door to this luggage storeroom was open as well, but the door was still there. "Well, here we are. You think anyone's in there?" Danny asked. "Only one way to find out!" Twilight responded "Danny, you and I are going to search the main floor with the seats, the toilets and the cockpit and stuff. Phoenix, you… Um, everything alright?" Phoenix seemed to be deep in thought, and those thoughts didn't seem to be pleasant. When Twilight's concern got through to him, he shook his head and responded: "Oh, no, I mean yes, everything's fine!" Danny and Twilight looked at him concerned, and Twilight said: "Actually, I wanted you to check out the luggage compartment on your own, but I'm not so sure if you're fully with us right now…" "NO! No…" Phoenix responded "I'm fine. I can handle it on my own. It's better for me to be away from you at the moment anyway." "Why?" Danny asked, and Phoenix said: "It's… personal. Just trust me, everything's alright, don't worry." The other two didn't buy it, but decided to leave it at that. "Alright" Twilight said "Then Danny and I will go up into the main area and you stay down here and check the luggage. We'll meet back here when we're done." With that, the group went into the plane.

* * *

Shortly after, Makoto, Kick, Dipper and Wilfre also arrived at the plane. "Hey, that's the plane I saw earlier!" Dipper said "We could hide out in there until Zim gives up!" "Not the most foolproof idea, but the best possible idea of the day nonetheless." Wilfre had to agree. "Then let's make for it!" Kick shouted, and he, Dipper and Wilfre quickly ran up the stairs into the main area while Makoto made for the luggage room and closed its door behind him. When they were all inside, Zim arrived in his Megadoomer X and shouted: "Where did you go? Stop hiding like cowards and face your doom like real humans! I know you're here somewhere! I will wait here until you come out and face me, the great ZIM!"

* * *

Up in the main floor, the newcomers were met with Danny and Twilight, and they all let out: "What are you doing here?" Twilight and Danny continued: "Searching for Zim." Dipper, Kick and Wilfre responded: "Hiding from Zim." "What?" "Just get down and look out the window." Kick said. As everyone got down behind the windows, Danny and Twilight looked outside to see what had become of Zim. "Impossible!" Danny whispered "When did this happen?" "Around the time he killed the boy with the fiery hair." Wilfre responded, and Danny and Twilight answered: "What!?" "Yeah, apparently he works for the one running this game now." Dipper continued, and the answer was once again: "WHAT!?" "Well, that's two down for us" Danny continued "Just great. Now what?" "We have no idea." Dipper responded "Our only plan is to wait for Zim to leave." "Then we might as well spend this time searching for useful stuff around here." Twilight responded "We might find a means of communication with the outside world… or food… or anything, really." The rest of the group agreed with this plan and quietly moved across the floor with their heads down, searching everything they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto was stumbling through the pitch black luggage room, unaware of Phoenix' presence, until he tripped over a bag lying on the ground and fell, scaring Phoenix out of his wits: "AAAAAAHHH!" The attorney's scream, in turn, scared Makoto as well: "AAAAAHHH!" Then they both asked: "Who's there?" Phoenix went ahead: "Phoenix Wright, ace attorney." "Oh, it's just you." Makoto responded "It's me, Makoto." "M-Makoto!?" Phoenix let out "W-Where are you? I don't see anything!" "Uh, I think I'm on the right from the door." Makoto answered, and Phoenix responded: "Phew. Then you're not near me. Please just stay over there. I don't want to hurt you." "What are you talking about?" Makoto asked, and Phoenix explained: "A reliable source told me that the next death will be me killing you. And it's pitch black in here. I'm scared this might be the place where it'll happen." This revelation now scared Makoto as well, and he agreed: "Alright, I'll try to stay away from you. Although it would help if we had some light in here…" "Yeah, I'm searching the left-behind luggage right now." Phoenix said "Maybe you could search for something useful on your side, too?" "Alright, I got it." Makoto said and rummaged through the nearby luggage as well.

A few minutes later Phoenix reported: "I think I found something. It feels like a box of matches…" "Then try lighting one!" Makoto replied, and Phoenix said: "Alright, here goes…" The attorney tried to light one of the matches, and it actually lit up! The room was now dimly visible, the two of them could see each other's silhouettes. Phoenix said: "There. That should make the rest of the search a bit easier…" "Um, I don't want to alert you" Makoto responded "but I think you lit something else as well…" Indeed there was something else lighting up, and it was moving along… like a fuse! And at the end: A box of dynamite sitting right next to Makoto! "Oh shoot!" Phoenix shouted "Makoto, run!" The student attempted to do so, but his leg got caught up in a rope that was lying on the ground! "Oh no, not now!" Makoto shouted, and Phoenix responded: "Wait, I'll come over and untie you!" The attorney did just that, but when the rope was free, the thing that was attached to the other end of the rope - an anvil - came falling down from the top of the room and hit Makoto right on the head, making him fall unconscious! "Oh no, this can't be happening! Not like this!" Phoenix cried. He wanted to attempt to drag Makoto out himself, but he realized that the fuse was already too close for him to save Makoto and himself. In fact, the dynamite was just about to explode, and all Phoenix could do was jump away to get out of the explosion radius. Makoto's side of the room came crashing down, and the entire plane fell on that side. Of course, the group in the main plane above were victims of that crash-in as well, and they had to hold onto something to not slide down in that direction as well. They realized they had to get out of there right away, no matter if Zim was waiting for them outside or not, and so they fled the plane, just like Phoenix did in that moment as well. As soon as they were all outside, the other half of the plane came crashing down as well, and the luggage compartment was no more. Only the main plane remained. No one had any time to get over the shock though, as Zim was waiting for them right in front of the plane: "Aww, what a shame, blowing up a perfectly fine plane like that. But it brought you all back to me, so I guess it's not all bad. Although… someone's missing, right?" "That's right!" Dipper realized "Where's Makoto?" Wilfre already knew the answer to that: "Well, he's not here, so I guess there's only one place he could be…" "No…" Kick realized "...Zim, you monster! You planned this, didn't you!?" "What? Me? No!" Zim replied "I'm not even lying! One of you must be at fault! Don't you ever dare to falsely accuse ME, ZIM!" Suddenly, a screen appeared out of nowhere and turned on to reveal the shadow of the master: "Zim speaks the truth. One of you killed Makoto, and I intend to hold a trial to determine the guilty party. Whoever will be found guilty will be killed by Zim." "Yes! I get to kill stuff!" Zim shouted triumphantly, while the rest of the group just shouted "WHAAAT!?" in shock. On the master's command an open courtroom emerged from the ground, and the master said: "Zim will also be my judge for this trial, so you better bring your A-Game." "What? I'm supposed to play judge? Boring!" Zim pouted, but went ahead anyway. ' _Oh great'_ Phoenix thought ' _The situation I wanted to avoid has now become reality after all! Today I must defend myself, knowing that I am the real killer! Do I lie to survive… or do I stick to my principles and die for it…?'_

* * *

Okay, you know the drill. You decide who stays and who dies.

Leave a review or a message voting for one character you want to stay in the story and one character you want out. The character with the worst in-out-difference (in percent) will be struck down in the next chapter.

You can also still tell me what you want to happen in the story (for example certain characters saying certain things, interacting with each other in a specific way or finding new characters), and I will try to include as many of your ideas as possible into the story.

(No NSFW or blood, though.)

So, speak up and influence the story once again!

* * *

 **Remaining Characters:**

 **Team 1:**

Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

 _[X]Johnny Test (Johnny Test)[X]_

Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney)

Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)

Zim (Invader Zim)

 **Team 2:**

 _[X]Dan (Dan VS.)[X]_

Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)

Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski)

 _[X]Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa)[X]_

Wilfre (Drawn To Life)

* * *

Notes:

Cat Noir is from the TV show "Miraculous Ladybug".

Star Butterfly is from the TV show "Star VS the Forces of Evil".


End file.
